


Unknown Desires

by xxDustNight88



Series: Dust for Fingerprints [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Feelings, It's For a Case, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Hermione and Sherlock get married for a case, but before it can be annulled Hermione sees something quite unexpected in the Mirror of Erised that causes her to have second thoughts.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Sherlock Holmes
Series: Dust for Fingerprints [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1405897
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76
Collections: Cast the Dice 2020, Harry Potter Crossover Bingo 2020, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble





	Unknown Desires

**Author's Note:**

> This probably could turn into something much bigger, but for now I hope you enjoy what is here! xx
> 
> Beta love goes to GaeilgeRua . Any other mistakes you find are my own Much love, xxDustNight!
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. Sherlock belongs to PBS & BBC America. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation.
> 
> Prompt: #HHBingo2020 Bingo Square G1: 221B Baker Street  
> #CastTheDice20 7/4/20 - Aces: Arranged Marriage  
> HHRad May 2020: Mirror of Erised/Arranged Marriage/Sherlock  
> HPCrossover Bingo Square I4: Favourite Pairing

It was a rather strange occasion that brought Hermione Granger to 221B Baker Street. Not in a million years would she ever imagine that she would be getting married for the sake of a case, and yet, here she was. Of all the strange scenarios she'd run over the years while working in the Magical Law Enforcement department, this certainly took the cake.

Sighing, Hermione allowed Harry to lead the way inside and up the small stairs to the flat of one Sherlock Holmes, her soon to be husband. It would be a temporary marriage, arranged by Harry and Mycroft Holmes, but it still left her feeling uncomfortable. Hermione knew all about Sherlock, of course, but this would be their first meeting.

Mycroft worked alongside the Ministry of Magic to keep the government from imploding. When a murder cropped up with apparent ties to the magical world, it was a natural association to make. The only snag in the plan? The murder suspect was a witch and a baker who only created wedding cakes for the elite of London.

It only made sense that Sherlock Holmes had to get married, and who better to marry him, but the Ministry's top employee, Hermione Jean Granger.

Hermione lost track of how many times she'd second-guessed participating in this ridiculous farce of a wedding. Nevertheless, she wanted more than anything to stop a murderer before they turned into a serial killer. The wedding would take place this afternoon, they'd solve the murder by tomorrow, and then she and Sherlock would have their marriage annulled before she had to return to work on Monday.

Harry pulled her into the meagre flat and then pushed her into the middle of the room. "This is Hermione Granger, head of the MLE," he said, a smile evident in his voice. He was enjoying this too much.

That was the first time Hermione saw Sherlock. He rose from a leather chair in front of the fireplace, buttoning his suit jacket before extending a single hand her way. "Ms Granger," he greeted her, his voice gravelly.

Hermione hadn't expected to find herself speechless; Sherlock was much more, uh, intimidating than she'd expected. Clearing her throat, she shrugged out of Harry's grasp and took the offered hand. "Hello, Sherlock. You can call me Hermione; after all, we are about to be married."

After two pumps, Sherlock dropped her and smirked. "I'm glad you can have a sense of humour about this situation. John seems to think we're making a huge mistake."

Stepping out of the kitchen, John Watson rolled his eyes. "I never said that, Sherlock. I just feel like we could solve this case without a fake wedding."

Taking a deep breath, Sherlock turned away from John and clapped his hands together. "Shall we get hitched?" he said, a fake smile growing on his face.

Biting her lip, Hermione found herself more nervous than ever before to get into this ruse.

* * *

Running full out, Hermione wished she was wearing anything else right now. She was in a full wedding gown and heels as she raced after Sherlock on the rooftop. The baker had made a run for it after delivering their cake and seeing exactly who was there. Sherlock had taken off after her, leaving Hermione to follow suit. He wasn't going to take all the credit for this capture.

The baker jumped across the rooftop and promptly disappeared, apparently having used a portkey mid-jump. Sherlock had already jumped when Hermione realised why the baker had finally fled. She screamed as his body crashed through a glass skylight. In her panic, Hermione did the only thing she could think of and followed right after him.

" _Aresto Momentum!_ " she shouted, waving her wand as they fell to the floor.

Thankfully, the spell worked, and they landed without a scratch, albeit a bit out of breath. Sherlock pushed to his feet and immediately offered to help her up from the floor. "Are you okay?" he asked, as he tugged Hermione to her feet.

"Yes," she said slowly, smoothing down her wedding dress. "I'm okay. How are you?"

Sherlock walked back and forth a few times, the glass crushing underneath his dress shoes. "I'm fine, but this case has taken an interesting turn. It's like Christmas came early."

Hermione laughed, which caused Sherlock to pause and look at her. "Sorry, it's just that… We nearly died, and you are super calm about it."

"You were able to save us," Sherlock replied, and when Hermione lifted an eyebrow, he added, "Thank you."

Shrugging, Hermione said, "It was nothing. I panicked when you crashed through the skylight."

"Yes," Sherlock said, glancing around. "What a strange place for a skylight." Turning, he made for an object covered in a sheet. It was the only item in the room. Taking hold of the sheet, he pulled the dirty material, and they both watched as a most mysterious item was revealed.

"That's the Mirror of Erised," Hermione whispered, remembering a time long ago when Harry and Ron had seen it in Hogwarts. "What's it doing here?"

"I'm wondering that myself," Sherlock intoned, running his fingertips over the intricate pattern on the border. "What a strange object for someone to keep locked away in a secret room."

"People have wasted away in front of this," Hermione explained, stepping forward carefully. "It's probably here for safekeeping. The last time I heard of this mirror was when I was in my first year at Hogwarts. After that, I assumed it was returned to Gringotts or hidden away with Dumbledore's belongings."

"It appears someone thought to bring it here," Sherlock said, quirking an eyebrow at his new bride. "Although, I am still unsure where exactly here is."

"I suppose we should turn it over to the Ministry," Hermione said with a sigh. "I can take it with me when I go back to work next week. Who knows, maybe someone there will know why it was here."

Sherlock bent over to retrieve the sheet that had covered the magical mirror. As he did so, Hermione accidentally stepped in front and lifted her gaze, locking eyes with her reflection. A gasp left her lips at what she saw there…

It was her, but slightly older with a rounded stomach. She was pregnant… And next to her… Next to her stood Sherlock, bouncing a baby with dark curls on his hip. He stared lovingly down at Hermione as he did so.

"What is it?" Sherlock inquired as Hermione stumbled backwards. He was giving her an odd look.

Shaking her head forcefully, Hermione grabbed hold of the sheet and quickly threw it over the Mirror of Erised. "It's nothing," she muttered, hands shaking as she tucked them into the pockets of her robe. "Nothing at all. We should get going. John and Mary will be wondering where we've gone. We sort of left in the middle of the cake cutting."

"We have let Lestrade know that it wasn't the baker who murdered the victim," Sherlock said, placing a hand on her lower back and guiding her away from the mirror.

"Wait… It's not the baker?" Hermione asked, feeling relief at getting further away from the mirror and what she'd seen on its surface. "How did you figure it out so quickly? Wait, when did you figure it out?"

Sherlock chuckled, removing his hand from Hermione's back to open the door. He led her back outside and to their waiting cabby. "It was easy… Let me explain it to you while we ride back to 221B."

* * *

The next day, Hermione and Sherlock sat together in 221B. The case was solved, and the baker's assistant was now locked away in Azkaban. It was a lot less exciting when spelt out, but they did have a fun story to tell at the very least. Sipping her tea, Hermione watched as Sherlock fiddled with something on John's laptop.

"So do you think that we'll ever get the chance to work on another case together?" Hermione asked, smiling when Sherlock set aside the laptop and gave her his full attention.

"I've never worked alongside someone quite like you," he replied, picking up his own tea. "Mycroft insinuated that once this case was closed, my memories may be wiped."

Hermione scoffed, her cheeks flushing with anger. "Absolutely not!" she cried in outrage. "I'm not sure who he's worked with in the past at the Ministry of Magic, but I am not going to take your memories."

"I appreciate that, Hermione," Sherlock said, calling her by her name for the first time since they met. "My mind is my most prized item."

"I know," Hermione said, and then frowned as she suddenly remembered what she'd seen in the Mirror of Erised. Maybe someday his most prized possessions could be more than just his brain… Perhaps they could be people… Clearing her throat, she quickly took a sip of tea to cover the awkward silence that had fallen.

Standing, Sherlock made his way to the window and peered outside. "My brother tends to overstep his boundaries," he said, flicking the curtain out of the way.

"Do you think he will fight me on this matter?" Hermione said, standing and joining Sherlock at the window.

Sherlock shrugged, clearly deep in thought for the moment. Hermione allowed him his silence, finishing her tea and then disappearing into the kitchen. When she wandered back into the room, the detective was still standing at the window. He turned around and stared at her from across the room.

"If we hurry we can get the marriage annulled," Sherlock pointed out after looking at his watch.

Hermione returned to his side and looked nervously at her hands. Wetting her lips, Hermione thought back to what she'd seen reflected on the surface of the mirror. Glancing up at Sherlock, her stomach fluttered. "Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be married? To anyone?" she asked, tucking a loose curl behind her ear.

Sherlock stared down at her intently, a quick deduction being made before he spoke. "I have noticed that marriage has made John rather happy. It never occurred to me that I may find myself married someday."

"If you could choose, would you end this arrangement or see where it could go?" Hermione asked, her stomach doing somersaults. She was asking a lot in such a few words, but she had to know. Did Sherlock feel the same connection she did or was the attraction one-sided?

Sherlock pursed his lips and then tucked his hands into the pockets of his oversized jacket. Staring down at the busy road outside the window, he allowed a small smile to lift the corner of his mouth. Returning his gaze to Hermione, he asked, "Would you like to get some chips? I know a good place that's not far from here."

Happiness surged through Hermione as she took his now offered arm. "I'd love some," she replied and then allowed her husband to take her on their very first date. This may not last, but if the Mirror of Erised could show her unknown desires, then maybe, just maybe, there was hope for them both.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
